Ash Ketchum's Trainer Challenge
by Jasperian11
Summary: Ash thinks he's a failure after he lost the Unova league. He reflects on his past accomplishments or false wins.Until Scott calls and changes Ash's life little does Ash know.
1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum's Trainer Chanllenge Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, IF I DID ASH WOULD'VE WON THE SINNOH LEAGUE AND MISTY AND BROCK STILL BETHERE.

Ash and Pikachu just arrived from the Unova region. He was the runner up of the Unova League.  
>He was just a move away from claiming the title of champion, a narrowly missed oppurtunity. Cilan and Iris went their seperate ways and Ash just wanted to be home. He realized that maybe his life as a trainer wasn't as spectactular as he thought.<br>Every tournament he entered he lost. He tried to shake it off because his friends were around, but Ash thought of himself as a complete failure. The Battle Fronteir was a fluke. The Orange league was a fluke. All of Kanto gym badges were given to him out of gratitude. He never ever told anyone but Pikachu how he felt.  
>"I'll never be a strong trainer."<p>

He always told himself Ash sat in his room with Pikachu on his stomach. He looked up at his ceiling as if it were interesting.

"Pikachu, I don't know anymore. I just want to give up as a trainer. I'm a failure Pikachu. I'm sorry."

Ash said as the salty,hot tear ran down his face. Pikachu looked up at Ash in anger.

"PipipiPikachupipikachuuPika.(Ash, we've been through it enough you are not a failure. )"

"Thanks Pikachu."

Ash said. The words didn't mean anything. It didnt lighten the mood or lighten his spirit.  
>Suddenly, Ash's newly purchased cell phone rang loudly. The ringtone was the pokemon league theme song. It was Scott.<p>

"Hey Ash. How are you?"Scott said.

"Well. Whats up Scott, everything all right?" Ash said as he put a false feel of happiness on.

"I have a traier who saw you on the Unova and Sinnoh league tournaments. He would like to battle you, he is , a client of mine." Scott hesitated to say.

"Okay, who is this 'client'? "Ash asked

" His name is Kyaun Underbridge. He beat the battle fronteir shortly after you did. He is sorta a fan of yours."Scott said.

"Really, a fan. Okay." Ash said. This actually made him slightly happier.

"Since I know you, you are gunna battle him anyway. You never turn down a challenge. The battle is a six on six on Thursday, tomorrow at the Indigo Plateau." Scott said.

"OKay then, I"ll be there!" Ash said as he hung up. Ash stood up and thought about what he just got his self into.

He is a failure getting ready to let a fan down because he knows that he can't go to the battle.

"Im not going Pikachu, I cant let down a fan by giving them a crappy battle." Ash said.

"Pikachu pipipipipiPika! ( no you're letting him down by not showing up Ash, if you dont go I'll volt tackle you.)" Pikachu said as his cheeks sparked.

"Guess that means I have to go then if you are threatning me."Ash said.

"Pikapika.(Yeah you better)" the small yellow electric mouse replied.

AU: chapter ended, lemme know if u like and im accepting an OC, ORIGINAL CHARACTER to accompany and or battle Ash along the way.  
>If your oc is accepted Ill let you know the plot. PLease review, until next time<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ash Ketchum's Trainer Challenge Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

Ash and Pikachu were on their way to ranch. Ash was going to collect some of his most powerful pokemon. The walk wasn't too long considering the beautiful weather today. Sunny, clear skies, slight breeze, was the perfect weather. The ranch was getting close now.

"Hey Pikachu, you know we are going to win this match today. No matter what this kid throws at us we will win!" Ash said as he punched the air.

"Pipikachu.(Yeah lets kick his butt)"  
>was outside play with Ash's pokemon and others that he didn't recognize. Muk body slammed , Snorlax was sleeping as Squirtle and Bulbasaur bounced on his belly. Bayleef, Sceptile, and Serperior were photosynthesizing. The Tauros ate grass and the rest were training with eachother.<p>

"Ash good to see you." Oak said as he managed to push Muk off him.

"Hey Professor, I'm going to the Indigo Plataeu today, I have a battle."Ash said as he dug a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Okay who do you need Ash? Also when did you snap out of your funk. Ever since you lost to Wulfreign VonVader, you were a shadow of your former self." Oak said as he stared as straight in the face.  
>took the piece of paper from Ash as he read it quickly.<p>

" I can't be depressed forever, my life as a trainer isnt over, I still aim to be a pokemon master!" Ash said ash Pikachu hopped of his shoulder to play with his friends.

" There's the spark you had all those years ago. Give me a moment, I'll gather them in a sec."  
>Professor Oak speed walked to his lab and brought back five pokeballs and handed them to Ash.<p>

" Good luck Ash, I'll be watching you on television."Oak said.

" Thanks Professor, thanks alot." Ash said as he waved to Pikachu.

* * *

><p>"I choose you, Staraptor" Ash cried as he threw the small red and white orb. Suddenly a brown bird pokemon appeared.<p>

"Rrrrraptor!"

"Staraptor, can you fly us to Cerulean City?" Ash asked his pokemon.

"Rap(Hell yeah I can, what you mean is May I.)" Staraptor nodded yes.  
>Ash hopped on the back of his Pokemon and Pikachu sat on Staraptors head. Staraptor spread his wings and took off.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rocky use Dark Pulse!" a voice cried.<p>

"Huh, that sounds familiar, Staraptor land right there." Staraptor dove to the ground and Ash and Pikachu hopped off.

"Where are we?"Ash asked. He was surrounded by trees, grass, and Beedrill nests.

" Crap I think we disturbed the Beedrill!" Ash said as numerous Beedrill rose into the air and took after Ash, Staraptor, and Pikachu.

"Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz!" All the Beedrill cried.

The leader of the Beedrill took aim at Ash. It the fired poison needles at Ash and co.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ash yelled as the poison needled dug into his back.

"Rocky, use Roar!"

A Houndoom appeared and unleashed the most ferocious roar ever heard. All the Beedrill fled into the forest afterwards.

''Good job Rocky."

" It's you!" Ash cried.

" Pikapi"

"Raptor"

"Hey Ash, long time no see!" the boy said as he pulled Ash up.

"Thanks for the why are you in Kanto, Wulfreign?" Ash asked. He patted his self off.

" I came to challenge the Kanto Elite 4. I was training my Houdoom when I heard you yell. And now here I am."Wulfreign said.

"Well I was on my way to the Cerulean to get my friend and I heard you yell so I landed that I was going to the Indigo Plataeu to accept a challenge f from a trainer named Kyaun Underbridge. But I don't think I'll be there today I'm exhausted from those Beedrill."Ash said.

"Lets talk somewhere else, since we are both on our way to the Indigo Plataeu, lets stick together."

"Sure"Ash said as Pikachu,Houndoom,and Staraptor followed them.

" (Yes boss, they are both together, we set up the Beedrill distraction well, but they both made it alive. Yeah I'll make sure we'll catch them)"

* * *

><p>AU: SO thats the end of chap 2, I hope you like the story so far. Who is the guy on the walkie talkie, he used to be a main character.<br>Thank you Crazywolf1991 for submitting the oc Wulfreign VonVander. I will probably update chap 3 tomorrow midday. Well till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash Ketchum's Trainer Challenge Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON Ash and Wulfreign sat at a table in the Cerulean Blue Cafe. They both were drinking cups of Bellsprout tea.  
>"They say if you don't prepare the Bellsprout tea properly, you could die of the poison or become paralyzed." Wulfreign said.<br>"Thanks for saying that Wulfreign, now I won't drink this." Ash said as he put the cup down in disgust. Wulfreign laughed as he watched Pikachu drink Cherubi Ketchup.  
>"Hey Pikachu, stop drinking ketchup, it's not good for you." Ash said as he took the condoment from the electric mouse.<br>"Pika!"Pikachu yelled as Ash tried to take the ketchup from him.  
>"Alright alright you can have 10 more sips." Ash said "Hey, did you call that Scott guy to tell him to postpone the battle to tomorrow?" Wulfreign asked.<br>"Yes, I did, he seemed pretty pissed about it for some reason." Ash said as he looked at Pikachu.  
>"Maybe it was expense to rent the Indigo Plataeu stadium."Wulfreign said.<br>"Yeah maybe."  
>"C'mon, I got a friend to pick up." Ash said.<br>_

"Didn't I tell you today!" a man yelled as he tied Scott to a pole in a small office.  
>"He has to be destroyed today, if he isn't he will ruin our plans. It seems he always interferes will other, 'business companies'"the man in the black suit said. "He had to postpone, he was exhausted."Scott said as the man kicked him in the groin.<br>"Exhausted huh, well I hope you aren't exhausted enough for this." the man said as he threw a pokeball at Scott. The pokeball hit him in the head as it rebounded and hit the floor.  
>"Do as you wish, you have a hour."<br>"Yes"  
>"Please noo!"<br>The man left the office and locked the door. Scott was being tortured by a large, dark purple pokemon. He was put to sleep and then tormented in his sleep.  
>"Stop! NOT MY KIDS NO!"<br>"Then bring him tomorrow and you will see your kids again!" the pokemon said.  
>"Okay I will, I will."Scott said as he started to cry.<p>

The man in the overcoat sent out a Honchrow, and then took of with it. Minutes later he landed in near Vermillion City Gym.  
>"Hey kid." the man said as he pointed to the person leaning on the Gym. The girl walked to him and then shook his hand.<br>"I'm 20 years old, I'm not a kid!" she smiled as she said that.  
>"You have a mission."<br>"What do I need to do"the girl said.  
>The man in the suit briefly explained to the girl what she had to do.<br>"Okay, give my five minutes to get there."She saidas she unleashed an Arcanine and dashed away with it.  
>"I can always count on my female agents to get it done right."the man said.<p>

"Hey Misty, are you here?" Ash yelled.  
>The Cerulean Gym didn't change much except for the Gyarados swimming around in the pool. The Gyarados then surfaced.<br>"Rahhh!" the Gyarados shrieked.  
>"No Gyarados, it's me Ash, your friend."<br>"PikaPika!(Hey You!)"  
>"Gyarados chill out!" Misty yelled.<br>"Rahhh!(Okay, just for safety)"  
>"Thanks but you know Ash and Pikachu." As Misty said Pikachu, Pikachu ran to Misty and hugged her.<br>"Hey buddy, Hey Ash and..."  
>"Wulfreign VonVander."<br>"Hey I've seen you in the Silver Conference " Misty said.  
>"Yeah I get that alot." Wulfreign said.<br>"So Ash what brings you here?" Misty asked.  
>"Well..."<br>-AU: Thats the end of chap 3, I hope you enjoyed and poor Scott, why is he being tortured. Anyone reading this please review and recommend to other readers. Till next time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ash Ketchum's Trainer Challenge: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AT ALL. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO GAMEFREAK AND SATOSHI TAJIRI A lavender-blue haired girl dashed across the land on her Arcanine. They gracefully jumped over trees and flew over rivers. The Acranine was using Extreme Speed of course to obtain this feet.

* * *

><p>"Cici, stop here. He should be close by Ken said." the girl said as she hopped off of Arcanine. Her red boots landed on the blue floor. She obviously stood out in the cerulean colored city.<p>

"There he is, right there."the girl said as she pointed to three people.

"(Katie are you talking to me or yourself. Sheesh I worry for you sometimes.)" Katie's Arcanine said.

"Thanks for tagging along Misty. I really missed you." Ash said as he blushed.

"Well I did have to negotiate with my Mom. SHe said she felt bad for me having to babysit the gym and all and never being there to visit. So she said she'll take over- permanetly." Misty said as the two other boys walked out the Cerulean Gym.

"Wow, that's alot just to leave isn't it?' Wulfreign asked. Misty stopped, turned around and looked at Wulfreign.

"If you had been stuck in a gym for months to no end because you older sisters went on a dumbass cruise and your Mom was on some secluded water type island to study new water types, how would you feel everyday to wake up to some run of the mill trainer challenging you!" Misty shouted at Wulfreign.

All of the color drained from Wulfreigns face. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't. He didn't understand Misty's pain at all. Maybe all gym leaders had their own individual downsides about being gym leader.

"Misty, he didn't mean it, he was just trying to-"

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk don't follow me."Misty said as she stormed off.

They stood in the middle of the gym and he Pokemon Center as Misty walked off.

"That's typical Misty for you. Just don't push her buttons. I learned that the hard way." Ash said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset her-"

"Ahhhhhh. Let me go! Ash! Wulfreign!" Misty shrieked.  
>Misty was being held hostage by a girl and her Arcanine. The girl seemed at least 22 years of age. But something about her seemed two boys ran off to catch up to the girl.<p>

"Let her go or else!" Ash yelled.

"Or else what! My Arcanine will burn her to death and you'll both watch it all happen if you don't come with me."

"We'll come with you if you let her go." Wulfreign said.

"What are you thinking Wulfreign. She may be insane." Ash whispered to Wulfreign.

"Just listen. If she lets her go, I'll distract her with my Magnezone and you make a fast break for it with her and Staraptor."Wulfreign said.

"Whatever you two are whispering about doesn't matter." Katie said.

"Fine, I'll let her go but you two are coming with me."Katie said.

"No don't do it!" Misty yelled. Suddenly a red and black flash knocked her out.

"What was that!" Ash said.

" I don't know, but commence the plan now-"  
>As soon as Wulfreign said that, he was knocked unconscious by the flash and so was Ash.<br>But then before Ash collapsed, he noticed something, Arcanine wasn't there.

" I got them all with me Boss." Katie said as she dashed to Veridian city again. Then as soon as he got there, she made a sharp left.

"Good job, as I always expect always from my best Agent in the company. Are you almost here?' the man said,

"I am here." Katie said.  
>"Alright, good, see you soon enough."<br>Ash started to mumbled in his sleep. It sounded something like *Where are you Misty*.  
>The group of four landed in front of ... The Indigo Plataeu.<p>

AU: This chapter is over. Why do you think Arcanine wasn't there. Why was Wulfreign willing to stay there to protect Ash and Misty? All that will be answered in much, much, much, later chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash Ketchum's Trainer Challenge: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. ALL RIGHTS GO TO SATOSHI TAJIRI.(Sorry I keep forgetting about Pikachu, lets just say he's at )

Ash reawoke in a stadium booth. He searched for all of his pokeballs. *Ok they were all there.* His back was sore other wise he was fine, but something didn't feel right about the stadium.

"Hey Wulfreign, Misty, wake up. C'mon"Ash whispered as he shook his best friends awake.  
>Misty jumped awake and at the same time she startled Wulfreign. "<br>I am Misty the Cerulean Gym Leader and I accept your ba-" Misty cut her self off in mid sentence.  
>Wulfreign and Ash stared at her for a minute.<p>

"Um, Misty, you are not the gym leader." Wulfreign said.

"Oh yea sorry, I'm just use to waking up like that. Like I said, the stupid run of the mill trainers."  
>They sat there in the awkward silence, not realising where they were.<p>

"About what happend yesterday, why did that lady kidnap us like that?" Misty asked. She looked at Ash and then Wulfreign.

"She must've wanted something from us." Ash said. Misty and Ash sat there pondering.

"I never thought she would be with them. Seriously, how am I going to fight-" Wulfreign said to himself and cut himself off in thought.  
>Soon enough, Katie walked in with her Arcanine and her strange red boots. Something still wasn't right about the color, like they weren't always red. But there was another, she had a tattoo on her forearm saying " Conquistadors".<p>

"It's not what I want from you, it's what we will make you do Ash." Katie said.

"You can't make me do anything! You are nothing but scum!" Ash yelled.

"Really, what if your friend and manager Scott, is being held hostage because he wanted to save you. And what if we torture him with Darkrai. And what if the Kyaun Umbridge *your fan* didn't exsist but was a decoy to bring you here." Katie said.

"Stop lying you evil-''

"Don't even try me!" Katie said.

"Let us them go Katie." Wulfreign said.  
>"No. It's just the orders Wulflie." She walked away laughing.<p>

"Ha! Let them go, classic." Katie laughed.  
>They all sat in what seemed like a stadium booth for hours. Misty played with her hair, Wulfreign kept his fist clenched, and Ash lay on his back.<p>

"Then that means, I have no fans, no one wants to battle me. It is true, I really am a failure." Ash cried.

"Ash what are you talking about. Why would you say that, d'you know how successful you've become." Misty said as she held Ash's hand.

"The only reason I came on this adventure because Scott told me that someone wanted to battle me because he was a huge fan. I didn't want to go because my whole life as a trainer was all a fluke. All my victories were either lucky moves or won out of gratitiude. I'm not strong, I deserve to be captured. " Ash said as he cried.

Wulfreign looked at Ash and didn't know what to say. He wondered how long Ash felt like that, and who made him feel like that. Wait, was it me? Wulfreign thought to himself.  
>- At the Unova League Championship. Ash and Wulfreign were squaring off as the last two trainers out of 2000 to make it to the final match. The croud cheered and everyone seemed elated about the battle being high energy.<br>Ash's Emboar stood off against Wulfreign's Magnezone. Clearly Ash had the advantage both ways.  
>"Emboar now, use Flame Charge!'' Emboar ran towards the strange electric and steel type pokemon with fire engulfing his body in red-orange flames.<br>"Magnezone, use Lock on and then Thunder " Magnezone locked on Emboar so fast and switched to thunder that the croud haven't even realized Emboar was attacked.  
>"Boarr!" Emboar screeched as the seering hot electricity had hit him. One more attack like that and Emboar was ham on Thanksgiving Day.<br>I have to burn him, if I can, I am in the clearing.  
>"Okay Emboar, Scald." Ash yelled. "Now Magnezone, use discharge on the scald attack at full power!" Wulfreign yelled.<br>"Wait no! Emboar, cancel scald now. " Ash yelled. He knew water conducted electricity. It was too late, Emboars attack back fired and it fainted because of the powerful discharge.  
>"Wulfreign is the winner and he is now the Champion of the Unova League"<p>

It-was true, it was Wulfreign, he made Ash depressed. He made Katie chase him. He made ASh give up his life as a trainer. It was all his fault. Wulfreign stood up and walked over to Ash.

" I'm sorry Ash , it was my fault wasn't it."Wulfreign apologized.  
>"..." No answer.<br>"I'm sorry, I'm the one that Katie really wants, she doesn't want you, that's why she trying to eliminate you both do she can get me. That's why I told you two to run. I'm sorry all of this is my fault." Wulfreign sincerely apologized.  
>"..." Still no answer.<br>"Damnit Ash !" Wulfreign yelled. He then walked out of the stadium booth.

" I'll just turn myself in, there is no point avoiding my own sister anymore." Wulfreign walked down the dark hallway.

"No don't do it Wulfreign pleasee!" Misty yelled.

"I'll be fine." Wulfreign said "I'll be back, trust me, I'm just going for a walk."

"You can't lie to me. Stay right there before I bust you with my mallet." Misty said. All of those were just empty threats. She didn't want Wulfreign to die.

"It's fine Misty, I'll be back."

"Ash, look what you did! You are making your best friend confront his evil sister. You know what she can do. Just because you think you are a failure and you lost to him doesn't make it even better if you abandon him. Ash Ketchum, I don't know who you are anymore."Misty said as she yelled at Ash and went after Wulfreign.  
>The words rang in Ash's head *I don't know who you are anymore."<p>

AU: Okay that was a pretty intense chapter for me. Damn Ash you dat depressed. Poor Wulfreign, it isn't his fault his sister is evil. What will happen to Misty and Wulfreign? Why are they in the room. Are they really in a Stadium?  
>Did Wulfreign really come to Kanto to challenge the elite four or something else. This will all be answered later.<p> 


End file.
